A typical computer component with moving parts, e.g., a hard disk drive, is sensitive to vibration. Accordingly, a hard disk drive is typically designed to account for vibration caused by rotation of the platter of the hard disk drive, movement of the read/write head, and the like.
However, when multiple components with moving parts are mounted on a common support structure, e.g., a motherboard or a tray in a server rack, then the vibrational energy from one component can be transmitted to another component. For example, if multiple hard disk drives are mounted on a common support structure, the vibrational energy from one hard disk drive can be transferred to another hard disk drive. One way of reducing the transmission of vibrational energy is to mount the components in a carrier that is supported by a vibration isolation system.